Another Story
by Chou Nuriko
Summary: Same thing there: PG just to play safe. Well, the beginning of high school brought a new beginning of a new story to our favorite Love Angels...I just hate summary...and this is a x-over with Magic Knight Rayearth.
1. Beginning

Due to some really encouraging reviews for my little one-shot _Summer Rain_, Chou Nuriko (formerly known as JK the Ryuuen Guardian) decided to do another _Wedding Peach _ficcie! (Surprise there!)

As for my Write Block, well, you see...I just have to write something, just that I can get a temperate excuse for my summer assignment. And I'm gonna do _another_ crossover...Like I haven't got enough in the _Diaries_...I'll shut up, do the disclaimer, and bring on the story. Just guys...reviews and make Nuriko happy!!

**Disclaimer**: Chou Nuriko did not, do not and will not own any character, place or property from the series: _Ai Tenshi Densetsu Wedding Peach_ and _Magic Knight Rayearth_. Not even some Momoko's unused yarn in episode 45 or Presea's candy-wrapping paper in episode 6. Satisfied?

This story happened long after the DX, where Momoko-tachi were in Grade 10, Yanagiba-senpai and Scarlet were in college already. Now relax, sit back, and don't yell (at me!).

* * *

**_Another Story_**  
_A Silly piece of Wedding Peach Fanwork by Chou Nuriko_

**Chapter 1 **

**New School, New Friends, New Story  
Beginning!**

"I would never believe someone can be stupid enough to be late for school...on the first day of a new semester!!" Tamano Hinagiku stated with humph.

"I don't want to be reminded, thank you!" The one who was "stupid-enough-to-be-late-on-the-first-day", or rather Hanasaki Momoko stuck out her tongue towards the green-haired girl's direction.

"Enough now the two of you." The third member of their little party, the always-so-elegant Tanima Yuri tried to calm her friends down. "I'm sure that the teacher's punishment is enough and no more harsh comments were needed."

"Yeah sure, she had been sentenced to clean the library until it sparkles, that _maybe_ enough. But who knows?" Hinagiku snickered and ignored Momoko's Death Glare™.

"Since no one knows for now, why don't we just enjoy the soccer practice?" Yuri decided to change the subject before someone got injured.

"Can you 'enjoy the soccer practice' when your beloved Yanagiba-sama was not here anymore?" Hinagiku teased...and failed to notice a vein was popping up at the corner of Yuri's forehead. Luckily for her, the beginning of the practice diverged her attention.

The practice was as well performed as usual, even without the present of Yanagiba Kazuya, the former captain of the soccer team. The team, more specific, the main goalkeeper of the team had attracted the usual amount of female students to stand by and watch.

And this fact annoyed Momoko a lot.

"Look over there, Hikaru, Fuu! Don't you think the no. 10 is cool? And no. 13 was sooooo good looking!" A girl with long sapphire hair exclaimed to her one innocent and one serious friend.

"Umi-san, would you mind control a bit...of your excitement?" The serious one said. She was a beautiful blond with green eyes, which were hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Come on Fuu, you can forget about your boy-toy for a while and...Ohhhh!" Umi turned her gaze towards the goal as the goalie caught another shot. "After all the goalie is the best! Hey, Hikaru, prepare for your lessons after the practice's over!"

"What lessons?" The innocent petite redhead Hikaru asked and confused.

"I'VE JUST TOLD YOU YESTERDAY!! Remember??" Umi finally exploded. "I mean, we're going to have _flirting lessons_, don't you remember?"

Umi still not yet realize her mistake for saying that entire thing aloud...next to Momoko. She was very tolerant to those statements about the goalie, who had been her boyfriend for the past few years. But, somehow, hearing someone saying to flirt with him aloud just made her blood boil. She got up from where she was sitting, and stomped to the place where the trio was enjoying the practice match.

But the match was over at this very moment. All the team members scattered around the court or went away to get some water. Umi saw her target was heading towards the water taps and decided to follow, while Momoko was thinking and doing the same thing, only faster than the sapphire-haired girl.

"Yousuke!" Momoko yelled out and quickened her pace, while Umi quickly hid Hikaru and herself (Fuu decided to leave Umi alone, since she could not do anything), but she could hear their conversation just fine.

"Yo, Momopii." The goalie, namely Fuuma Yousuke looked up from the water tap, then found himself was receiving a World-Class Glomp from his pink-head girlfriend. He patted on her head, "hey girl, just let me change okay? If you wanted the date you'll have to leave me alone for a sec." 

Momoko released him with the infamous Puppy Dog Look on her face. Yousuke just chuckled at the expression and gave her a small peak on the lips after he "made sure" no one was nearby, then he ran off.

"Oh no," Umi said with a little disappointment. "He's taken already. But I can always find someone else!"

"Umi-chan, what about Ascot?" Umi's eyes widen as the innocent Hikaru asked a not-so-innocent question.

"Remember, Hikaru. This is only flirting; it's not that I have to get the boy. But there's no fun when the guy's not single, okay? Noooooow! Let's see how's our Fuu-ster is doing!" Umi said and dragged Hikaru out of the bushes to meet Fuu.

When they finally found their friend, they noticed that Fuu was talking to two familiar girls. "Oh, Umi-san, Hikaru-san, you're back. This two are Tanima Yuri-san and Tamano Hinagiku-san. In case you didn't notice, they from our class!" Fuu smiled gently as she introduced her new companies to her best friends.

"I'm Shidou Hikaru! Nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Ryuuzaki Umi."

"You guys were new to our school as well? There're just too many new faces this year." Hinagiku asked. Not long after that she heard someone calling her least favorite nickname (she claimed), so she stood up, bid goodbye and left with her so-called boyfriend, Ameno Takurou. Soon, Yuri saw Momoko and Yousuke leaving the school ground at the corner of her eyes.

"Well, I have to leave now." Yuri said as she gathered her stuff. "All my so-called friends had left with their dates, I guess I'll have to do all the work myself."

"Work?" Hikaru asked, blinking her eyes.

"I belonged to the Journalist Department and we have to write our school paper. But since the two had forgotten my present, so today I'll do part of it. And leave the rest for them tomorrow." Yuri explained.

"Bye then!" Umi waved goodbye as Yuri left the soccer field.

This ended the first day of the new academic year in the Saint Garden Academy.  


* * *

Just a few remarks...

First, what Hinagiku said about "new to the school" was like this: in Japan, students in Grade 9 have to take the entrance exam in order to continue for Grade 10. Because the high school and junior high was separated. Not all schools were like that, but mostly are in this way.

And for the translation of Momoko's school, the original Japanese name was "Saint Hanazono Gakuen", where "Hana" means "flower" and "zono" mean "Garden". But from my dear dictionary, the word "garden" had included the meaning of "flower" in it. So I think it was pretty useless to emphasize the word "flower" in the name.

Review or else! Criticizes were welcome. But I don't like flame. My room is hot enough.


	2. Gossiping

Haha~ I did NOT give up this after all! Just because my form. 5 life is a bit to busy for any human being to handle doesn't mean that I will abandon the dear Fanfiction.net. But not much fluff here, that's a pity.

For the many part of this fanfic, I was sort of think Hinagiku and Yuri as Fred and George Weasley in _Harry Potter_. Sue me, I've read too much Ron x Hermione fanfic...Hey, WAFFy rocks!

I've actually written chapter 3 already. But just too lazy to type it up. The update will be more frequent as I wrote this during Chinese lessons...Bad Nuriko, bad bad Nuriko...Mind you, I mean myself, not the Nuriko in Fushigi Yuugi. Anyway, a new Anime element will be added to this fanfic, but it will only played a very very very minor role.

So, stayed tuned and wait. Meanwhile please enjoy chapter 2!!

I'm not doing the disclaimer. So what I do not own Wedding Peach or Magic Knight Rayearth? I DON'T CARE!!!

* * *

**_Another Story_ **

**Chapter 2**

**First Lesson! Learn about the relationship.  
Gossiping**

Today, for the Magic Knights, was the first actual school day in their new school, but within the first hour of this day, their new friends had showed them the level of chaos maybe too high for them to handle.

Not even after they had run all over Cephiro for the swords, Rune Gods, Zagato, the 3 invading countries and Debonair.

Actually, the day started off quite well:

The Cephiro Trio went to school together—nothing happened.

The reached the school, and arrived the classroom after lots of asking. Still, perfectly normal.

But the normalness didn't last long. It last only until Hikaru and Umi dragged Fuu out for "a walk before the torturing" (by Umi) and went to the infamous soccer field, where they saw a familiar pink head chasing a boy around the field. There's many people standing nearby and enjoying the chase. While the Trio was wondering what was going on, two more familiar faces showed up with a "'Morning!"

"Good morning, Hinagiku-san, Yuri-san." Fuu smiled with all the formality she processed.

"Do you really need to be this formal? With all the '-san' and stuff." Hinagiku eyed Fuu strangely.

"That's what we're telling her in these two years." Umi said with a wave, "but there's no use. She remained like this."

"Hey, what are they doing there?" Hikaru pointed at the still-chasing-each-other duo, "Are they fighting?"

"Oh, that," Yuri giggled before she continued, "is considered perfectly normal by the whole student body."

"Of course! Since they're the most well-known couple of all time." Hinagiku said with a very Umi-like grin, which scared Fuu a bit.

"But we really need to stop them soon. Before either the lesson starts or Yousuke being killed by Momoko." Said Yuri.

"What can you do to stop them?"

"Good question, we have several ways actually." Umi gave Hinagiku's word an interested look, "most of them involved the diversification of Momoko's attention."

"Or we just have to get Yousuke out of there and let Momoko forget why she started to chase him like this at the first place." Yuri added. "But it is now quite difficult since Kazuya had left the school…"

"Who?"

"The former soccer team captain," Hinagiku smirked at Yuri's direction, "and Yuri's boy-toy."

"Hinagiku!"

"Whatever. Anyway, when he's still here, the old plan was quite effective...Great, we just have 10 minutes left."

"Now we'll teach you a simple phrase for this Diversify Plan," Yuri said while grinning like Hinagiku, "that will be enough to drive her away without any casualties."

While Yuri was explaining things, Hinagiku took her words into action: "Oi Momoko! If you don't get your butt back to the classroom soon, Suzuno-sensei's gonna give you another nice detention!"

Momoko halted almost immediately. She looked at her friends/colleagues with a shocked—mixed with frightened—expression. She blurted something like "how come you don't remind me sooner!" and rushed back to the main building.

Yuri waved her goodbye while Hinagiku whispered "because you're too busy with your boyfriend out there."

Umi was watching in awe while Fuu clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "oh my, you two surely have handled it very well!" 

Yuri sweat dropped and Hinagiku replied, "Su...Sure, we've done this loads of time before. We had to go back now or Suzuno will give _us_ detentions." 

So Hikaru, Umi and Fuu went back as the later two (Hikaru was too naïve to think of something like this) were thinking this school was really extraordinary. But little did they know, this was only the beginning... 

MYUMYUMYUMYUMYUMYUMYUMYUMYU

Compare to the morning, the lessons were much more stable. Until lunch, that's it. The lessons went as follow:

Geography: For Momoko, it surely was a pain in you-know-where. But our Hermione-duplicate (AN: sorry, too much _Harry Potter_) a.k.a. Fuu proved to be a great help.  
English: Umi had successfully surprised everyone with her non-human results—with only Yuri can compete with her.  
Math: Hinagiku almost tore her Math textbook into pieces. Again, Fuu come to rescue so the book's like was spared.

So, and finally, it was the time for them to be fed and watered.

"I can't believe we got 3 more inhuman geniuses in our class!" Hinagiku said as she set down her tray of food (curry rice with chicken and iced tea), "I though one Yuri is already too much."

Yuri yelled another "Hinagiku!" while Momoko exclaimed, "but you guys are really brilliant!"

"We're not really as good as you said." Hikaru said as she came back with her own food (fried pork noodles and, also, iced tea), "Fuu-chan is really good at studying though. She had been tutoring us for the last 2 years."

"Enough with school stuff." Umi said and had a bite from her apple (that's her lunch), "I would like to ask about something else. What do you mean in the morning that Momoko and that guy being 'the most well-known couple of all time'?"

"What?!" Momoko spit her food (garden salad) back to the bowl and yelled. "What did you say about me and Yousuke again? Yuri, Hinagiku!"

"What's the bug deal? Every, except for the newbies, knew about you already." Hinagiku tried to express her laughter after the outburst, "there's nothing much about you two that could not be told to the whole world anyway. Unless you two are doing what already…"

"Momoko and Fuu blushed simultaneously while Umi joined Hinagiku in laughing at the color of their faces (which were way redder than Hikaru's hair, by the way). Yuri just kept a strict face. And Hikaru looked confused.

"Well," Hinagiku explained after she calmed down (and ignoring Momoko's futile attempt of stopping her), "just because that couple are practically the most popular human beings in this school, and they have been the most sought after students for a long time."

"That," Yuri continued, failing miserable in keeping her strict look and joined in the explanation, "was because Yousuke was the new captain of the soccer team. And Momoko, the so-called leader of the Journalist Department, being famous for cuteness and naïve."

Umi wooed and Fuu just smiled. Then Hinagiku continued, "but nothing was really interesting actually, because all they do was either fighting, chasing each other, making out or being extremely lovey-dovey."

"Hey!" Momoko finally snapped (?) and stood up, yelling at the two, "what about you two then? All you do was reporting all about me! Why don't you tell them about Yanagiba-senpai and Takurou?!"

"Because Yuri was too boring. And don't you dare to compare Takurou and me with you two! Okay, we're going out, but at least we don't try to make the others barf!" Hinagiku yelled back at top of her lungs, while the rest of them were grateful that not many people were in the café. The two of them turned as they noticed Hikaru and Fuu were giggling.

"What so funny?" Hinagiku muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Hinagiku just sounds like Umi and a friend of ours!" Hikaru exclaimed and Umi sent her a Death Glare™ (but Hikaru was, fortunately, immune to it).

"Huh? How's it?" Momoko asked, secretly glad that the subject was finally changed.

"In short, there's a guy really like her. He blushes and get nervous when he's around her. But he hadn't done anything yet."

Except Fuu, everyone looked at the speaker with utter surprise. " I never thought you're so aware of these things, Hikaru." Umi said as her jaw almost hit the floor, "but compare with me," Umi flashed her famous Mischievous Grin™ to Fuu, "this one's love life is much more interesting."

"U…Umi-san!" Fuu stuttered and blushed, losing all the polite composure.

"But it is!" Umi was close to dancing around the café, "I just love to see how he flirts with our cute, innocent Fuu-ster."

Lucky for Fuu, somebody come to her rescue.

"Yo, Momopii." Fuuma Yousuke, the famous goalie and captain of the soccer team, came to their table with a tray (French flies and a huge cup of diet coke). He set down the tray and gave his girlfriend a short, but passionate kiss that enough to make people giggled (Yuri and Hinagiku) or blushed (Fuu) or covered someone else's eyes (Umi: "Not suitable for children." Hikaru: "Huh?").

"Okay, make-out time's over." Hinagiku said and the couple turned red. "We should get out of here, fast."

"Why?" Umi asked.

"Because," Yuri explained with (fake) seriousness, "The Fuuma Yousuke Fan Club is coming. They just followed him almost everywhere."

They bid their goodbyes and left the place (Momoko was still there though). Just as soon as they stepped out of the café, a huge group of girls entered.

"I wonder why everyone's having late lunch?" Hikaru, well, wondered. Obviously, she didn't pay attention to Yuri's words.

The others? They just sweat dropped as usual.  


* * *

Okay, this is not as long as I expected. But I think it's good. And I enjoy writing this. So, blah.

Next time then. Usual words: 

Review: Yes  
Criticisms: Welcomed  
Flame: I'll give the flamer a taste of Umi's Mizu no Ryuu (Water Dragon).


End file.
